To The Future 2
by TheCherryBlossumWriter
Summary: The team must go back to the past again this time to find Wally West. Sequel of my story To The Future! Read that first! Rated k till further notice. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

**I've been DIEING to write this!**

**Ages of the justice league: (Old team)**

**Dick: 36**

**Zatanna: 34**

**Wally: 36**

**Artemis: 35**

**Megan: 35**

**Conner: 35**

**Kaldure: 37**

**Raquel: 37**

**Jade: 36**

**Roy: 38**

**Ages of the future team: (Kids) -rember you must be 10+ to go on missions without your mentor- unless your mentor says otherwise.**

**Team:**

**Marie: 14**

**Chloe: 12**

**Giovanni: 10**

**Izzy: 16**

**Jaydon: 15**

**Mandy: 15**

**Collen: 15**

**Mindy: 9**

**Adam: 13**

**Others:**

**Lian: 16 **

**Ben: 15**

**Damian: 17 (He comes to visit)**

**Kindell : 1 (Adams sister)**

**Chapter 1**

June 15, 2034

(Lian is no longer on the team because she is traveling the world fighting crime with her parents. Ben is on an undercover mission with Batgirl in France and Damian is with Talia.)

"What is so important that your dad called us all to the watchtower on a freaking Saturday?" Collen complained to Chloe.

"Have no clue." Chloe replied. As they made their way to the watchtower entrance.

"Hey, sis!" greeted Marie who was chatting with her boyfriend, Jaydon, and his sister Izzy.

"Do you guys know why dad called?" Gio asked walking in hand and hand with his 'friend', Mindy followed by Mandy.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Guys, come in." Zatanna or Magic said to them. They all went into the room.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Wait, what now?" Adam asked.

"You guys are going back to the past." Nightwing explained.

"Uh, why?" Asked Mindy confused. Everyone let out a frustrated sigh.

"Because you gotta help the team find me! They think I'm freaking dead!" Wally screamed. The younger team sighed.

"Anything we need to know?" Marie asked.

"We can't reveal too much..." Artemis replied.

"But... you Gio and Marie will be able to use their magic to jog our memories." Nightwing explained. The thought of her useing her magic again made Marie nervous. She hadn't really used her magic in a while and she was nervous. Jaydon saw it and touch her hand giving her a smile that she returned.

"So...who's ready?" Zatanna asked as she got a big spell book out.

**So do you guys like this idea? Let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Location: Watchtower**

**July 15, 2015**

It was quiet in the watchtower. The league was on an off world mission, which everyone thought was just an excuse for them to take their minds off Wally. The members of the team were taking a break for a while, and the only reason that they're were acually people at the watchtower was because that they were the only ones left and were forced too.

Dick was gone...disappeared.

Zatanna went back to New York.

Artemis changed. She and Dick the most. Artemis looked day and night every hour all she wanted was to avenge Wally. But she didn't who to take revenge upon.

The only original members of the Team where Conner, M'gan, Rocket and Kaldure. And those were the exact people who were there at the exact moment...

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Recognize Kaldure B03_

"Hey Kaldure." Conner said as he walked up to the Atlantan.

"Hello my friend. Any word from Nightwing or Artemis?" He asked.

Conner shook his head. "He's gone. Artemis now goes by the name tigress and she barely helps out. She fights the bad guys but she beats them up even when she doesn't need to. A bank robber is in a coma just because he talked to her last week." Conner explained.

"How?" Kaldure asked.

"His exact words or last words were: Where's you kid boyfriend." Conner answered. "And she knocked him out with the mirror of a taxi car." Conner added. Kaldure nodded. And the two went to find M'gan.

OoOoOoOoOoO

They found her in the watchtower kitchen taking cookies out of the oven. "Cookies?" Conner asked confused. "You haven't made them since..." He paused.

"Um, I was thinking...for old times' sake?" She replied handing them each a cookie.

"Thank you Megan." Kaldure said.

_Recognize Rocket B09_

"Mhmm! Do I smell cookies?" Raquel exclaimed as she walked in the kitchen. Megan handed her a cookie. "Megan, they're just as good as when we first met." She complimented. "Uh...where's Conner?" Raquel asked. Megan and Kaldure looked around not noticing the clone's absence.

"Conner!" Megan screamed.

"Uh, we're over here!" Conner called back.

"We're?" Kaldure asked. "As in plural?" He asked the others. They just shrugged in reply and went to go find the clone. That's how they found themselves looking at a bunch of kids. (Ages on chapter 1)

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Who are you guys?" Megan asked.

"They don't remember us?" A kid in with red hair and green skin asked.

"No, we have to use the spell remeber?" Another kid with a top had replied.

"Wait?! Spell? No way are you doing a spell on me!" Raquel exclaimed.

"No, you weren't on the team when we went back to the past so your good." A miniture version of Kaldure replied.

"Wait what?" They confused team members (Kaldure, Megan, Rocket, and Conner) exclaimed.

"Just let them do the spell!" A boy with blonde hair and red streaks exclaimed. Then two kids/teens with raven black hair stepped forward.

"What are you some Robin fangirl remix?" Conner asked.

"you'll remember soon.." The Robin 'fangirl' said a little quietly. She looked at the young teen next to her in a suit that reminded them of Zatara and they both chanted "Rebmemer!" (remember).

**So how'd you like it sorry for the late updates...SCHOOL IS KILLING ME! Review if this is worth something!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late updates, started school..blah blah blah. Sorry I wrote this opening too many times tonight.**

**Chapter 3**

"Mindy!Mandy!Collen!" Megan and Conner exclaimed as they ran to reunite with their future kids.

"Adam." Kaldure exclaimed calmly as possible as he went to welcome his son back.

Marie, Gio, Chloe, Izzy, Jaydon and Raquel stood their akwardly waiting for everyone to calm down.

"You guys are back? Is their something wrong?" Kaldure asked.

"Well..." Adam hesitated.

"It's Wally! He's alive." Mindy exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" The members of the past team exclaimed.

"Ok, now I'm really confused here! You guys were here before?" Raquel asked. Everyone nodded.

"How about we explain everything." Marie suggested and everyone shook their heads in agreement.

* * *

It took a while but the future team explained to Raquel how they had been here a few years ago to warn the past team about danger and now they returned to find Wally.

"Wait, where's dad?" Gio asked looking around.

"Yeah, speaking of dad..where's mom?" Chloe adding looking around.

"Uh, Guys?" Rocky asked getting everyones attention. "Nightwing and Zatanna broke up a looooong time ago. They both went their separate ways." Rocky explained.

"We need them here." Marie stated.

"Then let's split up." Jaydon suggested. "Aunt Megan you take Marie and go find Zatanna. Make her talk to Dick...she's the only one that could make him snap out of the reckless state he's in." Jaydon ordered.

"Right." Marie agreeed. "Aunt Rachel, you, Izzy, and Jaydon are going to find Artemis, make her realize that this isn't her and we need her help. The rest of you help Gio find a spell so we can contact dad so he can tell us what we need to do next."

* * *

**Location: New York**

Zatanna was in her dressing room changing out of the stupid fish-net tights, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked. No answer , but more knocking. "Look, if your a fan, sorry but I don't do auto graphs." She called. Then the door was kicked open, falling to the ground with a thud. "What the-" "MEGAN?!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Hi, Zee, look I'm not here to talk to you." Megan said putting her hands up in surrender.

Zatanna was depressed. She was depressed that her best friend only sought vengeance and didn't talk to her. She was depressed that Dick had broken up with her after Wally died and she couldn't handle seeing the team because it reminded her too much of the ones she lost.

"Then who is?" Zatanna asked holding back tears.

"I am." Said a raven haired girl with the most beautiful mixture of blue eyes she's ever seen.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Zatanna asked. She couldn't help but think that girl looked like Dick.

"I..I want you to..." The girl took a deep breathe. "Rebmemer" (Remember) she mumbled.

It all came back, flooding in to her mind. Years ago..."Marie?" Zatanna mumbled tears forming. Marie nodded and ran to hug her mom.

"M-Mom. We need your help." Marie stated.

"W-What can I do?" Zatanna asked.

"We'll explain on the way there." Megan explained.

* * *

**So what do you think. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! And being me...I have to put some Chalant in here!**

**Chapter 4**

Zatanna found herself in the last place, well apartment door, she would ever want to be. Well, honestly, she kind of hoped to see him again. After the breakup a few years ago, she wished that they were still friends. It's actually funny how this is the exact day their anniversary would have been on id they were still an idem. She chuckles to herself. Megan had gone back to the cave to help out both teams and Marie was waiting in the lobby because she wanted it to be a thing between her and him. She took a deep sigh and knocked once. No answer. She tried again. This time, after a while, the sound of moving feet could be heard...

* * *

Dick was sitting at his dinning table looking out the window. He had quit the team. He had cut himself off from the world. Yes, he still missed the team, well he missed Zatanna and it didn't help that he could have sworn he saw the bioship just a few minutes ago. Zatanna...Today would have been their anniversary and it makes him sad that they weren't even talking. Dick's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Usually he would just ignore it, so he did, but after the second knock his feet were practically pulling him to the door. And when he opened...there she was...

* * *

"Zee?" He asked shocked.

"Hi, Dick." Zatanna said. "I-" She sighed. "We need to speak." She corrected. She looked up and saw his eyes...that now looked like an empty void.

Dick was about to let her in, but thoughts...doubts...fears. He was angry now. Wally died. Everyone he loved...poof! Gone! He- He couldn't let her get trapped in it. Dick remember how he lashed out on Aqualad,Megan, HECK! Even Bruce! If he lashed out on Zatanna and hurt her...he couldn't live with himself.

"Sorry, Zee. But we can't talk. I'm a monster right now. I-" His voice got softer. "Don't want to hurt you."

Zatanna laughed. LAUGHED. AT HIM! "Please, Grayson!" She scoffed. "Get over your freaking fears and let me in!"

Dick's face showed confused. It was like he read his mind. But she could always read him like an open book.

Zatanna's expression grew softer. "Look, Dick, this...this is very important. W-We need to talk. About everything..."

* * *

"It wasn't your fault!" She screamed to him from across the room. He had his back from her and was punching the wall.

"I- I could have stopped him. Could have came up with a device to speed them up. Y-You don't understand how it feels." Dick mumbled. But Zatanna heard him clearly.

"You don't think I don't know how it feels!" She screamed. "DICK...I lost Wally, Lost Artemis, Lost YOU!" She shouted as she dropped to the ground and let her tears flow. "I could have done something. I could have used a spell to make him faster...but I didn't! I was too stupid, too confused to know what to do ok?" She cried.

Dick stopped punching the wall once he saw the tears run freely from her face. He walked over to her and kneeled infront of her.

"I-I'm sorry." Dick said. "About Wally, about me going on a rampage, about...us." He said softly.

"Me too." Zatanna mumbled wipping the tears away. "We need to talk about this.. we need to talk about everything.." Zatanna mumbled looking into his eyes that slowly started to have...hope

* * *

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late late updates, please forgive me! Review!**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey guys." Dick said as he walked into the main room of the watchtower.

"Nightwing?" Megan asked. She squealed before grabbing him in a bone crushing hug. "Oh, I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed.

"Y-You to-o Megs." He managed to say.

"Sorry." Megan chuckled. Letting him go.

Nightwing looked at Conner and Aqualad and gave them a handshake. He hugged Rocky once and then glanced to all the kids in the background.

"Uh, who are they?" He asked.

"Marie, you haven't jogged him memory yet?" Gio asked. All of a sudden a raven haired girl popped out form the shadows.

"Of course, you were ninja-ing. Well, at least tell us why you didn't jog his memory?" Collen asked.

"I...I didn't want to mess up." She said shyly, she walked up to Nightwing. "I'm ready now..." She took a deep breathe. "rebmemeR." (Remember)

* * *

"Ok, so Wally's alive?" Nightwing asked. The kids from the future nodded. "Then what are we waiting for we need to find him. Do you guys know where he is?" Dick asked.

"Well, uh, we kind of need Artemis." Mindy added. "But Izzy and Jaydon went with Auntie Rachel to find her."

* * *

"Mom? You in there?" Izzy asked as she knocked on the door. Izzy looked to Jaydon who looked at her and nodded. She kicked down the door and ran inside. "Mom!" She screamed.

"Izzy, in here!" Jaydon said. Izzy sped into the room and found Artemis inside hugging a picture of Wally close to her chest crying. "Mom, what's wrong?" Jaydon asked.

"W-Who are you...I'm not a mom." She said. "Wait...am I?" She asked.

"You will be in the future...Mom why are you crying?" Izzy asked.

"Because...I'm pregnant..." She cried. "And my baby's dad isn't here!" She sobbed. Jaydon pulled Izzy to the side.

"What year were you born in?" He asked.

"2024...this baby must have been the miscarriage mom and dad talked about once...should we tell her?" Izzy asked. Jaydon shook his head.

"Let's just get her back to the watchtower." He replied Izzy nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry for the late updates, I've been busy with writers block and homework and me writing my own novel. I've also been super sad because of some people toteally PMing me about how bad my stories are...that makes me sad :( I need inspriation guys! Review!_**

**Chapter 6**

**_Recognize_**_** Guest A02**_

**_Recognize_**_** Guest A01**_

**_Recognize_**_** Artemis B07**_

Artemis walked into the main room to see everyone huddled around the Holo-Screen. They were all talking very loudly. Izzy coughed to get their attention.

"Artemis..." Zatanna, the first to speak, said softly.

"Z-Zatanna.." Artemis cried as the two ran to rejoice. After that everyone started to hug, ask questions, and talk, finally they remebered that Artemis didn't know anything and that they needed to focus on getting Wally back. Marie and Gio gave Artemis' memory from their last encountor back and they all started to pack the bio ship for their trip...to find Wally.

* * *

"So where do you think he'll be?" Artemis, dressed like Artemis, asked. Megan, Conner, Rocky, Kaldure, and there kids had to stay back and guide them from there. They also had to find away to get back to the future because Marie had forgotten how to do the spell...again.

"Well, dad said that the rays were just zeta rays and he was teleported to the place you guys shared your 1st date..." Izzy said.

"Do you remember Artemis?" Dick asked.

"Of course...to the Hawaiian islands.." Artemis chuckled.

* * *

**Be honest, is it rushed? Should I stop writing fanfiction? Please tell me in reviews.**


	7. AUTHOR'S ALERT

**Sorry to tell you guys this but...I have MAJOR writers block for all my Young Justice stories. I'm open for suggestions but until then...these stories along with my other Young Justice stories...will be on HAITUS!**

**~CherryBlossum**

**(BTW: I changed my name from TheYJwriter to TheCherryBlossumWriter, because I have started writing for other Fanfoms)**


	8. GOOD-BYE

**Sorry to tell you guys this but...I have MAJOR writers block for all my Young Justice stories. I'm open for suggestions but until then...these stories along with my other Young Justice stories...will be on HAITUS!**

**~CherryBlossum**

**(BTW: I changed my name from TheYJwriter to TheCherryBlossumWriter, because I have started writing for other Fanfoms)**


End file.
